


You are my sunshine, my only sunshine....

by inuremon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuremon/pseuds/inuremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hidekane piece, with hide as kaneki's guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine, my only sunshine....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stingsmarvelousass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingsmarvelousass/gifts).



> //////im sorrry my art is not that great ; u ; this is my first... finished digital piece/////

((merry christmas))


End file.
